Escapar
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Kise propone que se escapen juntos; milagrosamente, Kuroko acepta.


**Comunidad: **minutitos livejournal  
**Tabla de retos: **Corazón delator.  
**Tema: **02. Los locos no saben nada.

**Notas:** Situado en un Universo Semi-alterno.

* * *

**Escapar.**

En opinión de Kagami, aquellos que se llenan la boca negando algún aspecto de sí mismos son los primeros en traicionarse. Por eso no se sorprende demasiado cuando Kuroko comienza a salir con Kise, después de haber jurado una y otra vez que el rubio sólo era una molestia para él. Tampoco resulta nada novedoso cuando Kuroko empieza a invitar a Kise a salidas con el resto del equipo que no están relacionadas con el basketball. Sus ojos de adoración son más que visibles.

—De verdad te gusta, ¿eh? —dice Kagami una tarde, haciéndose oír por sobre el bullicio que hace el resto del equipo al pedir su orden. Kise prometió alcanzarlos en el restaurante en el que están, pero por las miradas que Kuroko le lanza al teléfono celular, está retrasado—. Y antes jurabas que ni siquiera te caía bien. Eres tan difícil de entender como siempre.

—Bueno, Kagami-kun —dice Kuroko y el tono frío de su voz le indica a Kagami que está a punto de recurrir a su bien conocido sarcasmo—. Es normal que no puedas entenderlo, después de todo, Kagami-kun no tiene a nadie. Pero quizá algún día...

—Sí, vaya, gracias —dice Kagami, que ya ha decidido pedir la mitad de lo que viene en el menú y no se siente con muchas ganas de pelear—. ¡Ah, mira, pero si ahí viene! —dice, señalando a Kise, que los saluda desde el otro lado del cristal con una sonrisa que, como un espejo, se refleja en el rostro de Kuroko—. Bueno, yo no los molestaré si ustedes tampoco lo hacen.

Kagami duda que alguno de los dos lo haya escuchado, pues sus palabras se pierden detrás de un beso afectuoso (y embarazoso), que de inmediato aísla a Kise y Kuroko en otro mundo. No es que a él le importe en realidad.

.

Kuroko conoce el concepto de _huir juntos_ gracias a las películas hollywoodenses que ha visto con Kagami cuando éste se pone sentimental y quiere sentirse "reconectado" a su patria. Pero no es hasta los diecisiete años de edad que no comprende su significado, quizá un poco tarde como para considerarlo _romanticismo propio de la edad_. Antes, solía reírse del concepto, que le parecía absurdo, pues, ¿cómo pueden dos personas dejarlo todo y vivir de amor? Sin embargo, parece que su proceso de madurez va hacia atrás, convirtiéndolo de un ser racional en su pubertad a un tonto enamorado en sus últimos años de adolescencia, que son robados fácilmente por Kise.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No aguanto esto! —dice Kise, siempre que los deberes, su trabajo y las prácticas del equipo de basketball amenazan con desbordarlo—. ¡Huyamos juntos, Kurokocchi! ¡Vayámonos muy lejos, donde nadie nos conozca!

—Es imposible, Kise-kun —es la respuesta de Kuroko, que Kise ya se sabe de memoria—. Dudo mucho que haya alguien en Japón que no te reconozca, dado que eres muy popular como modelo.

—¡No es justo! —responde Kise y la conversación siempre se queda así, un diálogo que les asegura la cotidianeidad de su relación y lo mucho que han empezado a conocerse el uno al otro. Sin embargo y aunque no lo admitiría en su presencia, Kuroko a veces piensa en ello. En cómo sería huir con Kise, a dónde irían, cómo sobrevivirían, qué sería de su futuro si en él sólo estuviera Kise y nadie más.

Por supuesto, Kise no lo ha atontado tanto como para hacerle creer que no habrá obstáculos en el camino y que todo se resolverá a la manera de los cuentos de hadas, pero Kuroko, desde pequeño aficionado a vivir en su imaginación, no deja de ponderar la posibilidad cuando Kise hace su pequeña broma y él le sigue el juego en el acto, mientras andan tomados de la mano por la ciudad.

—Kise-kun.

—¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede, Kurokocchi? —pregunta el rubio, un día en que deciden pasárselo en el cine, en la privacidad que provee la oscuridad y los ojos de todos fijos en la pantalla. Cuando Kise se inclina hacia él en la butaca, Kuroko capta por un instante su perfume de diseñador, que tiene cierto toque de brisa estival.

—¿De verdad lo harías?

—¿Qué?

—¿Huir dejando todo atrás? —Kise se da cuenta de que Kuroko lo dice en serio y se contiene de hacer una broma. Dejar todo atrás no es tan fácil como parece, porque dejarlo todo crea un vacío que debe llenarse. La idea es romántica, pero absurda. Bonita, pero no sirve para pagar un nuevo apartamento, ropa, comida u otras necesidades básicas.

—No lo haría —dice Kise, aunque no es necesario. Kuroko ya ha adivinado su respuesta por su ceño fruncido y el temblor de sus labios, que le indican siempre cuando está pensando en algo importante—. Aunque si Kurokocchi me lo pidiera... ¿Quién sabe?

Kuroko no dice nada y vuelve a centrar sus ojos en la pantalla y después de un rato, Kise lo imita. Sin embargo, Kuroko no deja de preguntarse cuándo es que Kise-kun creció tanto o si de verdad Kagami tiene razón y sólo lo ve con ojos de amor. Quizá ambas sean ciertas.

.

Con la llegada del verano, Kuroko se olvida del asunto (y en realidad, de cualquier tema). Tienen nuevos miembros en Seirin y la Inter-High se acerca, por lo que los entrenamientos son más pesados de lo habitual, pues los nuevos reclutas deben de ganar forma y adecuarse al estilo de juego del equipo, lo que incluye clases intensivas sobre los pases de Kuroko. Para Kise no es diferente e incluso es quizá peor, porque sumado a los entrenamientos, también tiene su trabajo como modelo, que lo tiene haciendo malabares con los deberes, los horarios y las sesiones fotográficas, lo que le deja muy poco tiempo para Kuroko.

—Creo que voy a morir —dice un día, en que se las arregla para visitar a Kuroko antes de regresar a Kaijou para seguir con los entrenamientos—. Y cuando estemos en tercer año será peor, porque seremos los senpai de nuevos alumnos. ¡Puede que incluso me nombren capitán!

—Lo dudo mucho, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, que aun así sonríe ante la ingenuidad de Kise, pues es el menos indicado para liderar a un grupo de jóvenes sin importar cómo lo vea—. Sobre todo si estás saltándote entrenamientos, como ahora —Kuroko se encuentra recargado contra uno de los pilares de la entrada de la escuela, bajo los rayos del sol. El sudor le corre por las mejillas y oscurece su playera, pues no pasa de mediodía, pero no hace ningún ademán de querer irse. Hace casi un mes que no ve a Kise y aunque sólo tienen unos cuantos minutos juntos, prefiere aprovecharlos.

—Pero tú te estás saltando clase, Kurokocchi —responde Kise y no es que le moleste. Él mismo tuvo que perderse las clases de la mañana para poder estar en Tokyo a medio día y si quiere llegar a los entrenamientos, no tiene más que diez minutos que gastar—. ¿A qué hora es tu entrenamiento?

—A las dos —responde, pero lo hace sin su habitual entusiasmo. Apenas lleva unos cuantos meses de clases y ya se siente agotado, con ganas de escapar—. Todavía hay tiempo.

—Pero ojalá fuera más —dice Kise, parado a su lado. Sabe que el tiempo que le queda es muy poco comparado con el que tendrá que esperar para volver a ver a Kuroko, pero sus ansias le impiden aprovecharlo, considerándolo escaso—. Si tan sólo no tuvieras entrenamiento hoy, quizá no me importaría faltar al mío en Kaijou. Pero sé que Kurokocchi se esfuerza mucho cuando se trata de su equipo, así que... Bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer?

Kise tiene razón. Asistir a los entrenamientos es lo más importante, pero Kuroko sólo puede pensar en las palabras _no me importaría faltar al mío en Kaijou_, que lo llevan a imaginarse todo tipo de escenarios, como si fueran una pareja recién fugada de una película romántica. Y no es que sean muy románticos para empezar, pese a lo que Kagami piense y diga. No al menos en público, donde son objeto de las miradas de otros poniendo en peligro la carrerade Kise, pero sí en espacios privados como el cine o la mesa más alejada de la entrada de un restaurant, que difieren mucho del soleado patio de Seirin, donde por más que quieran, sólo pueden contentarse con tomarse de las manos.

—Tengo una idea, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, incapaz siquiera de pensar en la espera hasta el momento en que puedan volver a reunirse, posiblemente después de la siguiente Inter-High.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta el rubio, que hasta el momento se había contentado con juguetear con los dedos de Kuroko, memorizando su longitud y su tacto, un poco más rugoso de lo normal debido a la fuerza de sus pases.

—Espera aquí y lo verás —dice Kuroko antes de echar a correr hacia el edicio, donde desaparece sin que Kise tenga oportunidad alguna de abrir los labios. Sólo espera que no se demore demasiado, porque según su reloj, su tiempo juntos está a punto de expirar.

.

Kagami acaba de despertar de su siesta matutina cuando ve entrar a Kuroko, que esquiva a sus compañeros de clase, reunidos en pequeños grupos para tomar su almuerzo del día. Kagami está a punto de preguntarle si quiere acompañarlo a comer algo, cuando Kuroko pasa por su lado, ignorándolo olímpicamente y luego empieza a recoger sus cosas con la misma rapidez con la que entró.

—Hey, ¿a dónde vas? —pregunta, pero el muy bastardo pasa por su lado como si no hubiera abierto la boca y ya le gustaría verlo tan veloz en partidos importantes. Parece como si el mismo diablo lo persiguiera, pero un vistazo por la ventana le explica todo. Kise lo está esperando en el patio y luce tan sorprendido como Kagami se siente al verlo salir con su mochila y demás pertenencias—. Heh —dice Kagami, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cafetería, donde tendrá que hacer uso de toda su astucia para conseguir algo decente ahora que Kuroko no puede colarse desapercibido en la fila—. Y dice que no está enamorado.

.

Kise ya está seguro de que va a llegar tarde al entrenamiento y de que Kasamatsu lo va a golpear en cuanto lo vea, cuando ve a Kuroko salir a toda prisa del edificio, cargando su mochila en un brazo y su chaqueta en el otro. Por su mente pasan todo tipo de ideas, pero Kise las descarta por considerarlas absurdas y aun así, cuando Kuroko le da voz a sus pensamientos, Kise no puede evitar pensar que está viendo una ilusión, causada por el despiadado sol.

—Vámonos juntos, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, cuando se detiene a su lado en la puerta.

—P-pero... Kurokocchi, no podemos. Todavía somos estudiantes.

—Sólo por hoy —dice Kuroko, también tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, antes de que su sentido del deber le gane—. No tenemos que irnos muy lejos, sólo por ahí. Sólo por hoy.

—No sé... —dice Kise, que se imagina la paliza que Kasamatsu le dará al otro día, quizá aderezada con un castigo extra como darle cien vueltas a la escuela o algo así. Sin embargo, el rostro de Kuroko lo decide, así como las ganas que tiene de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, besarlo quizá, porque quién sabe cuándo volverán a verse, quién sabe cuándo se hartará de él (probablemente nunca)—. Yo... Está bien, Kurokocchi. Vámonos. A dónde tú quieras.

—Entonces... ahí —dice Kuroko, señalando un punto en el horizonte—. Vamos al mar.

—Vamos, entonces —dice Kise, tomándolo de la mano y sin dejar de sonreír. Bien vale la pena este momento por la paliza que Kasamatsu le dará al día siguiente.

.

La mayor parte del trayecto lo realizan en silencio, sobre todo durante el viaje en tren bala, que va tan lleno que sólo les permite observarse entre el mar de gente; un par de estudiantes que no parecen tener nada en común ni conocerse, pero que en realidad, nunca se sueltan de las manos.

—Pensé que moriría —dice Kise, cuando el tren queda lo suficientemente vacío para permitirles hablar y Kise aprovecha para atraer a Kuroko hacia él, pese a los intentos que éste hace por apartarse.

—Kise-kun —le advierte Kuroko, mirándolo, un poco enojado—. Nos verán. Entonces tus fans...

—No me importa —dice Kise—, además ya casi no hay gente en el tren. ¡Mira, si ya hasta se ve el mar un poco más allá! —Kise señala con un dedo el paisaje que se ve por la ventana, donde va creciendo de manera progresiva el azul del cielo en contraste con el del mar. Como son días de trabajo, nadie visita la playa y podrán disfrutarla, incluso si no llevan traje de baño. No es que a él le importe en realidad.

—No me culpes si te despiden, entonces —dice Kuroko, cuando se atreve a pasar un brazo por la cintura de Kise para acomodarse mejor contra su pecho.

—De hecho sería mejor —ríe Kise—, una cosa menos de qué preocuparse.

—Y así quieres ser capitán —dice Kuroko, apenas un murmullo atenuado contra el pecho de Kise, que despide el aroma de su perfume y un poco del suavizante que usa su madre cuando lava la ropa. Los ojos de Kuroko suben para encontrar los de Kise, pero éste está ocupado observando por la ventana, de manera que _la sombra_ de Seirin tiene que contentarse con la visión de sus facciones contra el azul del cielo, que parece crecer conforme se acercan a la playa.

Kuroko se estremece un poco cuando recorre con la vista la mandíbula de Kise y sus pómulos, donde algunos mechones de cabello se balancean al compás del tren. Sus largas pestañas resultan increíbles hasta para él que las conoce desde que tenía catorce años y sabe que no son falsas, como algunas revistas han tratado de probar.

—Creo que Kagami-kun tiene razón —murmura Kuroko, escondiendo otra vez su rostro, de manera que Kise no puede oírlo—. Creo que sí...

Y eso le aterra más que cualquier golpe o llave de lucha libre que Riko pueda hacerle cuando lo vea llegar al día siguiente. Porque no entiende cómo es que sucedió, ni por qué a tanta velocidad.

.

Cuando llegan a la playa de Odaiba, la encuentran casi desierta. Pero Kise hace ruido suficiente como para reemplazar a la multitud inexistente, pues comienza a comportarse como un niño nada más ve a las gaviotas surcando la blanca arena y el mar. No es exactamente el lugar paradisiaco que prometen las películas románticas: la ciudad está presente a su alrededor, con el gran puente de Odaiba en el horizonte y edificios hoteleros rodeándolos, pero Kise logra contagiarle su alegría, incluso cuando todo juega en su contra, ya que no llevan dinero, ni trajes de baño, mucho menos bloqueador.

—¿A dónde quieres ir, Kurokocchi? —pregunta el rubio, cuando por fin se cansa de perseguir a las gaviotas, ensuciando así sus tennis blancos—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Primero consigamos ropa más apropiada y luego podremos decidir.

—No creo que eso sea posible, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, siguiéndolo hasta la tienda departamental más cercana—. A menos que quieras regresar caminando hasta Tokyo y luego a Kanagawa.

—Si eso me permite pasar más tiempo con Kurokocchi, no me importaría —dice Kise, guiñando un ojo, mientras busca entre la ropa de caballeros la exhibición de trajes de baño.

—Por favor, no digas tonterías.

—Lo siento —dice Kise, pero no deja que eso lo derrote—. ¿Qué te parece éste? —pregunta, después de un rato, mostrándole un traje de una sola pieza de color negro, que a Kuroko le parece demasiado revelador e incluso vulgar.

—No me gusta y aún si lo hiciera, no podemos pagarlo, Kise-kun.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, déjamelo a mí. Ahora sí pondré a buen uso el dinero que gano como modelo.

—Aun así, no puedo aceptarlo. Además, deberías de dárselo a tus padres si tú no lo usas.

—¡Ahh, vamos, Kurokocchi! ¡Sólo por hoy! Si quieres considéralo como un préstamo. O podemos pagar mitad y mitad, así que me das la tuya la próxima vez. Como sea, ¡anda! Hace mucho que no salía en una cita con Kurokocchi y quiero que todo sea perfecto.

—Te daré mi mitad en cuanto me den la mesada, ¿de acuerdo? —dice Kuroko, tras unos segundos de reflexión, en los que se da cuenta de que comparte los deseos de Kise. Después de todo, no huyeron tan lejos sólo para dar un paseo y regresar—. Ahora trata de elegir un traje de baño menos llamativo y... No, no te dejaré que elijas el mío, pervertido.

—¡Entendido! —dice Kise, sonriente. Y media hora después ambos tienen todo lo que necesitan, desde bloqueador solar hasta un par de bermudas y un sombrero de paja para Kuroko, al que no le gusta demasiado el sol—. Bueno, ahora sí, ¿a dónde quieres ir? —pregunta el rubio, después de que termina de untarse bloqueador con la ayuda de Kuroko, por lo que su piel blanca tiene cierto brillo. Kuroko, en cambio, no lo deja tocarlo y se aplica él solo el bloqueador, incluso si eso significa realizar un poco de contorsionismo al tratar de alcanzarse la espalda.

—Por ahora caminemos, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, extendiendo su mano como si fuera un gran privilegio para Kise poder sostenerla y quizá lo es—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —dice y Kise quiere protestar, porque hay un sinfín de atracciones a su alrededor, como la réplica de la Estatua de la Libertad, las aguas termales, incluso varios museos (aunque a él no le apetece visitarlos), sin embargo, no lo hace al darse cuenta de que ésa es la manera que Kuroko tiene de pedirle que estén juntos, disfrutando únicamente de la presencia del otro.

Así pasa otra media hora y al final, terminan visitando la Estatua, donde Kise se toma una fotografía que sabe tendrá que ocultar a su senpai si no quiere morir. Luego trata de fotografiar a Kuroko, pero éste resulta escurridizo y Kise sólo obtiene imágenes borrosas, fotos de perfil y ángulos raros, que de cualquier manera atesora, guardándolas en una carpeta especial de su teléfono celular, que no ha dejado de sonar, mostrándole el número de Kasamatsu en la pantalla.

El único testimonio del paso del tiempo se los da el sol, que comienza a hundirse en el horizonte y sus propios cuerpos, que después de un rato de juguetear por ahí (aunque está prohibido nadar en el mar de Odaiba) les indican que mueren de hambre. Así que su siguiente parada es el restaurante más cercano, donde Kise se asombra al descubrir que, pese al poco tiempo que llevan paseando por la playa, ya han adquirido un tono tostado e incluso rojizo en lo hombros, lo que significa que va a doler como el demonio cuando tomen un baño esa noche.

—Ah, no es justo —dice Kise, cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar, interrumpiendo su comida, que consiste en un sandwich ligero, pues en la agencia de modelaje le han pedido que siga una dieta estricta—. Kasamatsu-senpai sigue molestándome y a ti ni siquiera te llega una llamada, ¡qué suerte tienes, Kurokocchi!

—Sí, es bastante extraño —dice Kuroko, que también come algo ligero, aunque por razones totalmente diferentes—. Pero la falta de amenazas significa que mañana será peor, no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hará la entrenadora cuando me vea.

—Si es necesario, iré a defenderte —dice Kise y Kuroko ríe ante tal afirmación, porque aunque ya pasaron la etapa del cortejo, donde Kise lo molestaba todos los días pidiéndole una cita o que saliera oficialmente con él, al parecer nunca dejará de actuar como alguna clase de caballero en blanca armadura delante de él.

—La entrenadora nos aplastaría a los dos, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, comiendo la última porción de su comida—. La he visto doblegar a alguien tan grande como Kagami-kun, así que no creo que simples mortales como nosotros podamos hacerle frente. Mejor hay que disfrutar del tiempo que nos queda, que no es mucho. Ya decidí a dónde quiero ir ahora, Kise-kun.

—Muy bien —dice Kise, poniéndose de pie y colocándole a Kuroko su sombrero de paja, que lo hace ver adorable, tanto que no puede resistirse a besarlo, pegándole algunas de las migajas de su propia comida—. Vamos entonces, Kurokocchi.

.

Kuroko no está seguro de cuánto dinero gana Kise y sabe que es de mala educación preguntar, pero estima que es bastante, porque de otro modo no puede explicarse cómo consiguió un bote para ellos solos, que zarpa con el capitán siempre dándoles la espalda, por petición de Kise.

—El señor nos dará una vuelta por la bahía y después podremos regresar —dice Kise, asomándose por uno de los costados del bote, de manera que el agua le golpea el rostro, ya bastante tostado por el sol—. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro que sí —dice Kuroko, pero piensa sobre todo en Kise, que querrá acompañarlo hasta Tokyo y de ahí hacer el viaje hasta Kanagawa, lo que le tomará más tiempo de lo normal—. Gracias, Kise-kun, me divertí mucho hoy.

—Yo también —dice Kise, sentándose en la parte trasera del bote, lejos del fondo de cristal, que debería de ser el mayor atractivo—. Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo para hacer cosas como ésta.

—No digas eso, Kise-kun —dice Kuroko, sentándose a su lado—. Aún si es poco tiempo, para mí es suficiente.

—Yo nunca dije que para mí no lo fuera —se queja Kise, cruzándose de brazos—. Sólo que ojalá fuera más.

—¿No es lo mismo? —pregunta Kuroko con una sonrisa, pero para evitar que Kise se enoje más, se las arregla para colarse entre sus brazos y apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo, que tiene cierto olor a sal marina.

—No lo es —dice Kise, que se rinde a su abrazo y se limita a descansar su mejilla contra el cabello de Kuroko, tan azul como el mar a su alrededor, a pesar de que el ocaso tiñe ciertas partes de color rojo.

—Kise-kun, hueles a pescado —murmura Kuroko contra su piel, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Tú también, Kurokocchi.

.

El día siguiente, Kise se lo pasa escondiéndose de Kasamatsu, pues Moriyama y los demás le han dicho que está furioso y que ha prometido el peor de los castigos. Sabe que tendrá que enfrentarlo por la tarde, cuando el entrenamiento se vuelva inminente, pero prefiere mantenerse a salvo durante las clases, que se pasa rememorando el día anterior, distraído de las preguntas que le formulan sus compañeros sobre su nuevo bronceado.

_Hasta ahora no hay señales de Kasamatsu-senpai. ¿Qué hay de ti, Kurokocchi?_, pregunta Kise a la hora del almuerzo, incapaz de creer que ya han pasado veinticuatro horas desde el momento exacto en que estaban frente a las puertas de Seirin, planeando su pequeño viaje.

_Hasta ahora me las he arreglado para sobrevivir_, dice Kuroko, del que Kise ha descubierto un lado bromista y un poco retorcido que lo hace adorarlo más. Sin embargo, la calma les dura lo que restan las clases y cuando tienen que enfrentarse a sus respectivos capitanes y entrenadores, el castigo es peor del imaginado. Kise tiene que darle 500 vueltas a la escuela y no puede irse hasta que lo haya logrado, Kasamatsu planea quedarse para vigilarlo. En cuanto a Kuroko...

—¿Dónde demonios estabas ayer? —pregunta Riko, cuando lo ve llegar, pues de nada sirve su _misdirection_ contra un oponente que tiene instintos asesinos—. ¿Es que acaso estás bronceado? ¿Te fuiste de paseo mientras los demás nos quedábamos aquí?

—Lo siento, en realidad mi abuela...

—¡No mientas! —dice Riko, preparando sus nudillos para el castigo—. Kagami vio cómo te ibas con Kise. Así que espero te hayas divertido lo suficiente como para compensar la tortura que te espera.

El castigo de Kuroko es tan ejemplar, que previene que otro de los chicos de Seirin se salte el entrenamiento y queda como testimonio de la crueldad de la entrenadora para generaciones futuras, que nunca vuelven a cometer el mismo error a pesar de que la chica se gradúa y los años pasan.

Kuroko no tiene oportunidad de responder, sometido como está a la peor llave de lucha libre imaginada por el hombre, pero no es necesario. Claro que es suficiente, soportar ese horrible castigo por un poco de tiempo al lado de Kise.

**FIN.**


End file.
